A New Start
by MinuanoGS
Summary: After shaking up Khura'in to its very core, Apollo decide to stay there to help restore the legal system to its former glory at the request of his friend. But he still has to start from somewhere, since he's now in charge of his own law office.


« ...I still can't believe I decided to stay back here, in Khura'in, » Apollo had been muttering to himself while looking at what was the former Sahdmadhi Law Offices, which was clearly in a poor state. After all, the place served as the headquarters of the revolution that was now set in full motion, so not many people had the time or even the will to keep it clean. But things were going to be better now. « I hope you're happy, Dhurke. Everything you fought for... It all came true. A new regime is in place, and I inherited the office, just like you and Nahyuta wanted me to. » Apollo still was a bit shaken by the recent events, but he had the will to help shape the legal system of the kingdom into what it should be. But first, he had to clean up the office : who would like to enter an office that dirty? Before leaving to Datz's house, who agreed to let him sleep there, Apollo stretched his arm, his hand wide open, and shouted the motto of his foster father: « A dragon never yields. »

The next morning, Apollo had arrived to the office quite early, only to find the door half-opened. He'd wondered why, only to take a quick glance at the inside and to see two people he wasn't quite expecting: Datz and Ahlbi. « Wait a minute, guys... How did you get in here, if I'm the one that has the key? » Apollo asked them, and Datz quickly pointed to the manhole. « Heh heh, AJ! Surely you didn't forget about this! » Damn. They really wanted to be in the office that bad? The former had an history with the place so it was understandable, but the latter? Apollo had been eager to know and asked them why they were here. « Well, we thought you would like us to be here with you, now that Mr. Wright, Ms. Fey and the others were gone! » Ahlbi cheerfully said. While he wasn't showing it, Apollo was feeling kind of alone now, so to see people willing to spend time with him was quite a relief. He would have liked to see Nahyuta and spend some time with him, but that wasn't going to be easy now. After all, he had his own agenda, with being the regent of the new queen and working on his own to reshape the legal system.

Datz put his hand on Apollo's shoulder, before telling him: « We're also here to help you clean that mess over here. Shouldn't take too much time if we're doing this together, right? » Apollo couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He hadn't expected Datz of all people to take part in such a thing. But he knew that he was a loyal man, always willing to help the people close to him. He wasn't the second in chief of the now disbanded Defiant Dragons for nothing, after all. « Let's get this started, shall we? The earlier we get started, the earlier we'll finish! »

The three men had been spending the next few hours cleaning the office. They had quite a lot of work to do after all. From removing all spiderwebs at the ceiling to giving the whole place a new fresh coat of paint, the whole day had been quite busy for them. But it was a great time for them. They'd learned some stuff about each other and some anecdotes about the office. By the middle of the afternoon, all they had to do was let the paint dry out and put the new sign on the wall for the now « Justice Law Offices ».

As soon as they'd done putting it, they decided to go to the parade that was taking place, to celebrate the new government of Khura'in. Their timing couldn't be more perfect: They were able to see the float of the new people in power as soon as they arrived. Apollo had been looking forward for this moment from the moment he decided to stay here, and what he saw hadn't dissapointed him at all. He could feel the happiness pouring from the heart of the people present, cheering for Rayfa along with former Queen Amara and new Regent Nahyuta. Judging by the looks on their faces, it was easy to tell they liked to see the population happy, and that they'd do anything for their good. Quite a big moment for the history of Khura'in, Apollo was thinking. And to think he would be also a big part of it, by helping Nahyuta in his quest for a better legal system...

A few days later, Apollo had finally opened the Justice Law Offices and it had nothing to be ashamed of in comparison to the Wright Anything Agency. All the hard work Ahlbi, Datz and he had done really paid off: it was a real plasure to look at, merging both American and Khura'inese styles into something really unique. Now, all that was missing was some clients. Apollo had been busy doing some paperwork when someone knocked on the door. « You may enter », he said.

He'd been expecting anyone, save for that one person. « Nahyuta? What brings you here? » Apollo wondered. After all, wasn't Nahyuta supposed to help Rayfa? « I was able to get some free time, so I was curious to see how things were going for you, Apollo. At the very least, you took your duty of restoring our father's office at heart. I especially appreciate how you managed to blend two different influences, » Nahyuta clearly seemed to enjoy the looks of the place. He continued: « I hope you'll be just as hard-working in reshaping the legal system. » Apollo nodded to him. Even if that could seem a bit harsh for some people, Nahyuta had meant this as a compliment and he knew that, from all the years they've spent together. He offered to make him a cup of tea, which he gladly accepted. Apollo did a cup of coffee for himself, and when the two cups were prepared, they sat on the two sofas, face to face.

« So, how are you doing at the side of your sister? Isn't it difficult at times? » Apollo asked as he took a sip. He knew the relationship between Nahyuta and Rayfa hadn't always been what could be called stable. « Well... She still has a hard time calling me brother and keeps calling me Braid Head, but otherwise, it's pretty normal. Mother and I are doing the best to help her, and while it's not always easy, Rayfa is pretty quick to learn. I'm sure she'll be a fine queen when the time will come. » « I don't doubt it. With Amara and you at her side, there's no way she won't be a good queen. » Apollo reassured him.

Nahyuta's eyes were set on the small space next to the shelf filled with books behind Apollo. There was a jacket attached to the wall, and a small thing showcased. While he couldn't really see what it was, he'd recognize that jacket everywhere: it was the one wore by his father when he was still a defense attorney. « You kept a memento of Dhurke, I see... That's nice of you, Apollo. » He seemed genuinely sincere. « Come on, you know we both wouldn't be here without him. It's normal to pay him tribute in a way. Plus, it was his office at the time. So I decided to display both his jacket and his attorney's badge.» Apollo was kind of surprised by Nahyuta's reaction, but for him it seemed like the good thing to do. Plus, he realized that he had been wrong about Dhurke for a long time, so it was also a way to apologize to him.

After that, nothing. The two men were drinking their cups and looking in each other's determined eyes, but not a single word was to be heard. It was as if they had no need to talk, like they'd be perfectly capable of understanding each other without the use of words. After all, they'd grown up together like siblings, so it could seem normal for them.

The moment he finished his cup of tea, Nahyuta stood up, ready to leave. He surely had to do more things at Rayfa's side, and Apollo could perfectly understand it. He wasn't going to bother him in that case. Just as they were ready to shake hands, the former noticed some stuff on the desk. « What are these... Pamphlets? And this cactus... Don't tell me it's Apollo? » « I was surprised to see it too, but Datz took care of it for all these years. And the pamphlets? I planned to distribute some, to maybe attract some people who might need my services. I even wrote Dhurke's motto on it, see? » Apollo pointed to the sentence wrote at their back. Judging by Nahyuta's look, he was happy to see Apollo follow on his father's footsteps, not unlike him who still felt like he had betrayed him by being a pawn under the old regime...

« Apollo. I do not regret asking you to stay here and help me rebuild the law from the start. You clearly wish to honor our father's legacy, and for that I'd be in your debt for a long time. I really look forward to see you again in the courts. » « Nah, stop saying that, you're embarassing me... I'm just doing what's best for Khura'in! » Apollo was scratching the back of his head as he was saying this. He felt Nahyuta was unnecesarily praising him. « But I'm also looking forward to face you again ! »

Those were the last words they had exchanged before shaking hands and getting back to their usual business. With these two facing off as lawyer and prosecutor, plus the future queen taking care of the Divination Séances, Khura'inese law could only improve...


End file.
